


Tutor

by Animerocks00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Possibly taller too), F/M, I forgot Nathatlie's last name, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Older!Reader, Oneshot, Other, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerocks00/pseuds/Animerocks00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Chinese being one of your ten languages. So Mr.Agreste asks you to tutor Adrien.</p><p>(Was originally requested on my blog: chat-noir-imagines.tumblr.com )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor

Tutor | Adrien Agreste x reader

"Does this look ok?" Adrien asked Nathalie again, who sighed once more.

"It's fine Adrien."

"Mmm, I don't think so.." Adrien raced off to style his hair differently and find a new outfit that he thought would fit your taste better.

"Adrien–" Nathalie stopped herself when she realized he was out of earshot. The room was once again filled with silence while Nathalie waited for Adrien to return in a different outfit.

Though, that silence was disrupted when a total of six firm equal knocks were heard. Nathalie stood to answer the door but was quickly seated again when Adrien pushed her back down into her chair.

"Sorry Nathalie! I'll get it!" He continued to run, out the door, down the stairs, and to the front door.

When Adrien made it to the front door, he halted. He ran his fingers through his hair once more and straightened out his clothes. Then, he finally opened the door.

"Nín hǎo!" He greeted with a smile. "Rúhé shì wǒ zuì xǐ'ài de dǎoshī?"

You smiled and replied. "Hěn hǎo. Chuántǒng."

Adrien let you in and smiled to himself. He had made you proud again! That was something he always looked forward to.

"So, were you practicing while I was away?"

"Shì! I made sure to do exactly what you told me."

You gave an approving nod and went into the study. You had been here so many times, you knew where to go. Adrien beamed when you nodded and followed you into the study. You were his favorite tutor out of all. You were a year older than Adrien meaning you were in a totally different grade. But either way, Adrien still managed to see you every day at school.

"Everything?" You asked, glancing back Adrien.

"Well," Adrien smiled sheepishly, "I didn't understand a few words."

"Alright," You took a seat on the large vanilla lounge chair. "Let me hear them."

Adrien took a deep breath. Hopefully his plan would work.

"The words Ài and Nín."

"love" "you" It was a bit odd to put those two together like that. Even so, what was he confused on, how to pronounce them, write them, or how to use them?

"What is it that you're confused about?"

"How to pronounce them and what context to use them in."

You went silent, trying to find a way to properly explain it to him.

"Well, it all depends on how you say it. Just as if you were speaking in French or English, you must speak with feeling. Or else it'll sound like something else entirely. Now, instead of just using 'Love' and 'You' how about we put these two into a full phrase?"

Adrien could feel his face heat up as he suggested, "I love you? Maybe?"

You nodded and continued, "Wo ái nin, I love you. As I said before you have to say it in the right tones in order to get your point across. Here, repeat after me. Say, Wo."

Adrien nodded and repeated the word, making sure to say it as if it were a rollercoaster, first the tone goes down, then up.

"Good. Now Ái. This is a bit different than the first one, make sure to say it lower and sharper than the previous one. But not too sharp."

Adrien said the word as quickly yet slowly as he could. He didn't want you to know that he was rushing.

"Lastly, Ni. It is the same as the first one, up and then down."

Adrien nodded and repeated the last word, taking a deep breath in hopes of calming his shaking hands.

"And that brings us to the end." You gave Adrien a small smile. "Now–."

You were cut off when Adrien spoke, "So now that I know how to use it, may I?"

"Go right ahead Adrien."

"U-uhm..." Adrien tugged on his collar, "Well, whenever you come over to tutor me, or whenever I see you in school, It makes me feel all happy inside and stuff.." Adrien cleared his throat, blushing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, Wo ái ní. D-Do you accept my feelings..?"

Adrien flinched when he saw your deadpanned expression, immediately feeling rejected.

"Wöde tian na Adrien! Don't you know that saying I love you in Chinese to a friend is strictly prohibited?!" You blushed a deep red as realization hit you, "Unless..."

You hadn't notice Adrien get up and walk over to you, until he placed a light kiss on your cheek. "That's enough for today, my beautiful tutor." As Adrien made a move to leave, you grabbed his hand and stood from the couch.

You moved your hands to his face and made him look up at you. "Tell me, is it true? Do you really love me? Not as a friend or tutor but more?"

Adrien gave you a small smile accompanied with his blush. "You're even cuter when you're flustered." He placed another kiss ontop of your eyelid.

You glared at the teen in front of you and squeezed his cheeks. "I'll show you adorable." You lifted the teen until his feet weren't touching the floor, and gave him a quick chaste kiss.

When you pulled away, and placed him back onto his feet, Adrien could only stare at you, astonished. His face continued to deepen in color as he continued to stare.

"Now you're the adorable one." You teased, placing your hands on his cheeks once again.

"Oh yeah?" Adrien smirked.

It was on.

A few hours later, Nathalie decided to check up on Adrien, having not heard from him in a little while. Nathalie wasn't sure if you had even left or not. She heard a-lot of commotion and laughter earlier but decided not to interrupt.

Suddenly, it just stopped. That is what led Nathalie to believe that maybe you had taken your leave, but then an ultra depressed Adrien would've made his way back to Nathalie.

As she finally made it to the Study, she saw that some of the throw pillows had made it to the floor. And that Adrien's fencing gear was scattered about.

What happened in here?

Just as Nathalie had made a move to clean up, she could hear light snoring. She looked over at the couch and saw two figures lying there. Upon closer inspection, it was you and Adrien.

You were lying on your back with one hand behind your head while the other kept Adrien close as he lied on top of you. Both Adrien's arms were wrapped around your midriff and his head lied on your chest.

A cute cuddling position to say in the least.

With a small smile, Nathalie left the room silently, closing the door on her way out. 'They'd both make a good couple...' Nathalie thought as she made her way back to her desk.

'But will Mr.Agreste approve..?'

Possible foreshadowing for a continuation? Heavy maybe.Another oneshot! (^-^) I'm so proud!  
It is implied that reader is older and taller than Adrien by just a bit. It was fun writing Reader-chan like this, maybe I'll do it again in the future? *wink wink*Anywho, Thanks for reading!

\---------------------------

Imagine by: animerocks00  
Requested by: -anonymous-  
Oneshot by: animerocks00  
Proofread and Refurbished by: No one yet ;_;

(I'll also add translations when I get the chance)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so confused by AO3's layout ;w;  
> BUT at least I was able to finally post here!  
> ....How do I add photos


End file.
